The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing tart shells and is particularly but not exclusively directed to the small scale manufacturing of such tart shells for home use or in small bakeries or restaurants.
Conventionally the home baker or small manufacturer has to press tart dough into the conventional tart case by initially rolling the dough into a flat sheet, cutting the dough into circular pieces and then placing the circular pieces into the tart case by hand. This process is very slow and the results are unfortunately not uniform since the thickness of the tart shell can vary leading to difficulties in further processing and leading to an inconsistent product.
It is also known in large commercial establishments to manufacture dough cases of this type using a large multi-piece molding system which requires heat applied to the upper part of the mold to ensure that the dough does not stick to the male parts of the mold which press the dough into the female tart cases. Such a heating system is of course entirely impractical in the small scale or on the home baker situation and accordingly up till now no method has been available to assist the small scale or home baker with the manufacturing of tart cases.